Torchwood in Tenterfield
by Ojufemi the Second
Summary: When a young Australian girl thinks theres something strange about her new elective teacher, how far do you think she'll go to find their secret.


A/N This is one of my dreams. I only own three characters in this story based on real people. None of the Torchwood team or Doctor Who characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended. I do not intend to make any profit from this story. It is only for private reading. Hi this is my first story because my friend kept bugging me to put one up. It is horrible. Don't dis but please comment. Oh and yes I know corny jokes and so on.

"Welcome students back to another year at school!" announced the principal of Tenterfield high " We would also like to welcome some new teachers to our school..."

"What! Ya mean the British tourists and the wanna be yank!" Yelled a student from the assembly. A few giggles passed around the group like a cold.

" As I was saying I would like to welcome some new elective class teachers. Mr Owen Harper he will be teaching anyone interested in anatomy, Miss Toshiko Sato computer technology, Mr John Smith complex science, Mr Ianto Jones health and welfare, Miss Gwen Cooper and Mr Jack Harkness military and discipline."

Everyone looked around at each other and then at the teachers with an accusing stare.

"Warm welcome." whispered Mr Smith to his colleagues.

"Will all year 9 students stay behind to choose from the new classes.'' stated the principal as he walked down the stairs.

As three friends walked together they chatted about what the were going to choose.

"Well I'm game to try all of them." said the youngest from the group of year 9 friends. Her name was Joanna Lusty.

"You would be." said the boy named Lachlan Munn

"I'm with him." said a girl named Brianna Deans.

Joanna stopped hurriedly and said "Come on! If I try it will you?"

Brianna and Lachlan just stared at each other " Oh alright.'' they said finally.

A hand landed on Jo's shoulder

"All right keep moving." said the stern American voice of Mr Harkness.

Jo turned around and saluted "Sir yes sir! Won't happen again Sir! Permission to leave Sir!"

"Get out of here! Wait what's your name!" yelled the American Captain.

"Joanna Lusty Sir! Thank you Sir! Hut 2 3 4 Hut 2 3 4." She shouted as she marched off, her friends following behind laughing.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting." Said Jack with a sigh.

"Your getting soft." said Owen with a sneer.

" What classes is she taking Gwen?" Jack asked.

"All of them Jack."

"Good because I think she needs some disipline." he answered.

"Now this is just a warm up run." Said Gwen Cooper, "Ready, set, go!"

The whistle blew sharply everyone sprinted off in a hurry execpt for Jo who just jogged slowly at the back.

"Last, that isn't good enough." said Mr Harkness with a smile.

"Last was perfect Sir." Jo explained confidently, "If you don't know why watch and find out."

"Okay now we'll do an obstacle course. Jo you can set the best time.'' Jack said in his lay back tone of voice.

"With pleasure Sir." Jo said a grin on her face.

Lachlan walked up to Mr Harkness exhausted and said "I hope you know that no one is going to be able to beat that time."

"Why's that then."

"When we were all stupid enough to fight for first place she did the smart thing and ran steadily. Now were all tired and she is the only one with enough energy to get a good time on that thing, watch."

They looked at Jo as she flipped and turned through the obstacle course with accuracy and ease.

"1 minute 20 seconds great time." said Gwen

As Jo walked past Jack with a smile of triumph on her face she said "And that's that." and continued walking.

"What's wrong Jack?" Gwen asked.

Jack simply said "I hate kids."

After school Jo ran up to her friends with a frantic look on her face.

"Hi guys. Um are you doing anything after school tomorrow?" Jo's eyes looked desperate.

"Um no I don't think so why?" Lachlan and Brianna asked but Jo was already running to catch the bus. "Talk to you tomorrow about it guys." Jo yelled out the bus window. "See ya!"

"That's one strange friend we have." Brianna sighed to Lachlan.

But none of the three friends noticed that just behind the assembly building was a shadow listening and watching. The shadow was of Jack Harkness.

The next day in Anatomy, everyone was almost asleep listening to Mr Harper drone on about the systems in the human body. "The cardiac system can anyone tell me what that is?" Mr Harper asked. Bri raised her hand quickly.

"Anyone else? Ok another question." He said calmly "Why on earth did any of you join this class if you don't want to learn anything? I'm just wasting my time here!" Owen Harper shouted.

"Go on! Get out of my class!"

"Hey wait up!" Jo shouted ahead of her. "About that thing I was talking about yesterday."

"Yeah why you sounding' so secretive about it?" Brianna asked with an accusing face and a raised eyebrow.

"Is it just me or is there something strange about these new teachers?" Jo said grabbing her friends by the arms.

"Joanna! Its not like you to be racist." Lachlan said in his joking voice.

"I don't mean like that. Especially Mr Harkness he is definitely keeping a secret." Jo had a sceaming grin on her face. "And you are going to help me find out what it is. ''

" There she goes again trying to sound like Sherlock Holmes." Brianna said. "Typical."

"Disipline. Can anyone tell me what the difinition of disipline is?" Stormed Mr Harkness.

Jo raised her hand.

"Yes." Mr Harkness said in frustration.

"The opposite of this class Sir."Joanna said with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry. Do you have a problem with me being at this school?" Mr Harkness asked anger in his voice as he slammed his hand on Jo's desk. "Because I want to know what your promblem is."

Joanna said " I'd love to tell ya, but I don't think you can understand words with more than three syllables in them. Thats why you asked what the meaning of disipline was."

Mr harkness decided to bring the heated argument to a stop, "See me after this lesson is over!"

The bell rang. " I'll meet you guys in a minute. Don't wait up for me because I won't say a word untill your gone. Oh and don't bother about asking me what it was about cause I'm not gunna tell ya." Jo said calmly to her friends outside the door.

"Good luck." Brianna said a look of worry on her face.

"Don't get suspended." Lachlan said jokingly but you could tell he slightly mean't it.

"Come in!" shouted Mr Harkness.

As Brianna and Lachlan walked along the deserted hallway Joanna couldn't help but say " Lovebirds."

"I said come in!" Mr Harkness shouted again.

"You know we should have counseller here." Jo said to buy herself time.

" We will Mr Jones is coming."

"How did I guess! I knew you would say him. Because hes on your side."

"Sorry I'm late, Had to break up three guys in a fight on the way over. stupidest thing they were..."

"Don't need to hear it. Mr Jones."

"I know I'm kid but please call him Ianto it rolls off the tongue easier."

''Ok don't need to hear it Ianto."

"Could we please get on with it! My friends are waiting."

"Could you please write this down Ianto. I want to know why you have a problem with me."

"Ok now where getting somewhere. 1. Your a flirt I can not stand flirts. We had a teacher here who was a flirt could not stand him. Basically anything that moved and I can so tell your gay. 2. I can't stand fakes. I know your a fake. My grandfather was in the R.A.F.. He is dead! If he saw you wereing that coat and teaching his grand daughter military and disipline he would deck you! 3." She grabbed the back of Mr Harkness's head and brought it close so she could wisper in his ear, "I know your secret." She threw his head backwards. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." said Mr Harkness stunned.

"Thank you Sir we should have more of these little chats." said Joanna as she slammed the door behind her.

"Ianto cheak she's gone." Jack said still stunned.

"Hallways clear what is it?" Ianto asked confused.

In the hallway a storeroom door started to open and Jo crawled along the floor and started to evesdrop on their conversation.

Ianto beginning to sound worried, "Jack you don't suppose she knows anything?"

"No she can't I mean how could she?" Jack replied.

"Miss Lusty. Don't tell me your evesdropping." said the gruff british voice of John Smith with a raised eyebrow.

" Um no Sir I just dropped a pen." She said quickly dropping it out of her sleave onto the ground.

"It dosen't take five minutes to pick up a pen, and what where you doing in the storeroom."

"Let me tell ya the whole story Sir. I was running an errand for Miss Cooper see once I had fininshed I walked back and dropped a pen. When I knelt down to pick up my pen my wallet fell out of my bag and change went everywhere. Thats what took me so long at the door sir."

"Well get a better zip on that wallet."

" Ok Doctor."

"What did you just call me."

It was to late Jo was already sprinting down the stairs as the three o'clock bell rung.

"Na she couldn't have." John said to himself.

" Hey Jack, does that Lusty kid scare you? " asked John

"Yeah. She said to me 'I know your secret'"

"You don't suppose she knows somthing do you?"

"Na! Lets just get back to base."

" Ok thanks for coming I ow you big time." said Jo quietly to her friends.

"Is anyone else coming?" Bri asked.

"Yeah Billy. Were gunna need his brain power." Jo said strangely

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are doing here!" Lachlan asked angrily.

" Ah Billy your here. Now I can tell you all whats going on." Joanna said calmly. "You all know how I got that sixth sense about people whether I'll like them or not, well I have a sixth sense about these new teachers. I mean why such strange subjects and why is John Smith hiding his true name."

"Come on don't be ridiculous. how do you know he's hiding his name." Billy asked in his questioning tone of voice.

"Simple he dosen't respond quickly to the name of John Smith." Jo answered. " Anyway I need all your help to find out what their you are force. Billy your computers and tech. Brianna your medical."

"What are you then?" Lachlan asked.

"I'm entry tactics, I know what to do if we get in trouble and I know what were looking for good enough?" She answered.

They all stood there with blank faces.

" I'll tell ya its gunna be dangerous, you quite possibly won't remember what happened tonight and its a good chance we might have detention tommorrow. Come on then."

"She is crazy." Billy said.

"Billy you brought your laptop right?" Jo asked. Billy nodded in reply.

"Can you access the Bruxner park's security camera the ones particulary around the pavillion tell me when your done I've got some work to do. Lachlan you come with me. Were gunna shut down some of their cameras."

"What cameras. I've never seen any except the new ones council put in." Lachlan said as Jo started climbing the biggest tree in the park.

After a few minutes a small bionic eye fell from the tree, followed by Joanna.

"Are you alright?" Lachlan asked.

"Yes but tell me do you think council would use cameras like this?" Jo asked holding up the bionic eye.

"Put that thing down," Lachlan screamed "What if they can sees us."

"Don't worry it's disarmed they can't see a thing." Jo replied.

"Now Lachlan believes me, sort of, what about you two?"

"I must be crazy believeing you but look at this." Billy said.

"This camera takes pictures of the pavillion every six seconds. Look Cooper, Harper,Sato all of the new teachers stand in that exact same spot and are gone with in six seconds and we practiced jumping over the sides it take more than six seconds and their are traces that weve been their. They just disappear." Brianna said.

"Good thats good now come on were gunna get inside." Jo said more excited than ever.

"What if their in their?" Billy asked.

"They won't be their at teacher parent night."

Jo and her friends were in the exact same spot as were the teachers, and nothing happened. "Good thing dad taught me some lock picking tricks." Jo said taking a small set of skeleton keys out of her pocket.

"I don't see any locks." Brianna said frustrated.

" You don't I do." Joanna slot a skeleton key into a hole that was basically invisible. Nothing happened.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She sighed pulling a strange electronic device from her pocket and flipped it in the air.

"What is that." Billy asked astonished.

"Something I swiped from Mr Smith. I saw him opening a locked door with it so lets try this."

She held it at the tiny lock and the floor began to move.

"Quick jump on!" she shouted.

Everyone followed her instructions. As they desended Brianna clung to Lachlan's arm in anticipation.

"Get a room you to!" Billy said to them.

" Sssh!" Joanna said whilst turning around. "Welcome to Torchwood."

"Woah! Thats awesome! An intire building under Tenterfield." Brianna exclaimed.

"Well its basically just under the highschool, but yeah lets say Tenterfield." Joanna answered.

"Now don't touch anything we have to cheak that this really is Torchwood first." Jo said

"How do we do that." Lachlan asked.

"Oh just look for anything alien espeically living proof."

"So we just gunna go find ET and help him phone home." Billy said melliciously. Jo just stood there in silence. "Oh your serious." Billy said slightly embarrassed.

Jo just walked in the direction that she thought was right.

"Nice going Billy." Brianna said.

"Yeah low blow Billy." Lachlan said shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it that way." Billy shouted after his group of friends.

"Jo?" Brianna cried out looking for her friend.

"Over here." Jo answered.

Brianna stood infront of Jo. "You know Billy didn't mean it."

"Even if he does think it's rubbish I don't think he can keep saying its fake once he sees that." Jo said calmly and mystified.

Brianna turned around took one look at what was in the cage and fainted.

"We thought we heard somthing fall over in here." Lachlan said running shortly followed by Billy.

"You did Brianna fainted." Joanna answered.

"What from?" Billy asked.

"Somehow I don't think your going to believe it." Jo said nodding to the cage.

"Shit!" Billy exclaimed staring at a strange almost human like alien.

Brianna came to and stood up. Jo turned to face her friends. Brianna was shaking and pointing behind Joanna.

"Its all right Bri it can't get you." Jo said. Her friends said nothing. "You know you three look as if Mr Harkness was standing behind me." They still said nothing just stared. Joanna finally caught on. "Oh. Captain Jack is standing behind me."

Lachlan managed to get a faint nod of yes through his fear. Joanna quickly turned around and saw the undeniable face of Captain Jack Harkness. " You know you have beautiful eyes." Joanna said as a distraction as Jack lept for her. " Tactic 13 ." Jo yelled to her friends.

"Whats tactic 13." Bri shouted.

"Charge!" Jo yelled kneeing Jack in the stomach. "Run!"

Her and her friends bolted for the door but Mr Jones blocked the exit. They tried to run but every escape was blocked. Cornered Joanna started to try to talk her way out of things.

"Ok. I know we probably shouldn't be here and that you'll probably retcon us or something..."

"How do you know about us?" the injured Captain demanded.

"I did my homework." Joanna said.

"Oh thats inappropriate." Toshiko said shaking her head.

" And how did you do that when where strictly off record." Jack said in an annoyed grin.

" I don't want to tell you how to do your job Doctor but keeping a password written down isn't the smartest thing." Jo said a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Ooops!" Mr Smith said.

"So you did you homework pretty good on Torchwood and his name what else did you find out?" Jack asked.

"Amazing but on the internet they tell you how to use a gun." Jo said pulling a hand gun out of her pocket and aiming it at Jack's head.

"Shit!" Owen exclaimed.

"Ok now calm down. Just give me the gun." Gwen said slowly.

"You lot think she'd be using a real gun." Jack said.

Jo shoot at a metal bar. The ring of a bullet echoed through the hub.

"Ok I'm sure we can sort things out." Jack said.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot you." Jo shouted.

"Jo don't!" Billy shouted.

Jack moved foward to take the gun from Joanna.

"Bang!" Blood trickled from a small hole in Jack's head as he fell to the ground. The elevator rose quickly to the ceiling. Jo shaking. Brianna cried into Lachlan's chest. Billy shouting to Joanna.

"Shit Joanna you just shot a person!" Billy shouted as Jo pocketed the gun again.

"Go home! And next time get into trouble by yourself." Billy yelled as Joanna slowly walked to her parents car and waited.

The next day at school Billy ignored Joanna completely. Science class was almost over and Mr Smith asked Joanna to stay behind after the lesson.

"Sir if its about last night please just give me what i deserve." Jo said taking the WW2 revolver out of her bag and passing it to Mr Smith gesturing to kill her.

"Your a brave girl you know that but I don't use violence. Before I let you begin with what you came here for tell me how did you knew I was the Doctor."

"I've watched to many spy movies I've basically mastered the art of evesdroping." Jo answered trying to laugh.

"Now we've got a surprise for you." The Doctor said standing up.

"What you and Torchwood?" Jo asked sadly.

" Why don't you open that door and find out." The Doctor gestured to the science storeroom door.

Jo walked cautiously to the door. Her hand shaking at what the door lead to. She slowly turned the handle. As the door opened she took a frightened step back. "But...but...but..." Jo stammered.

"I know I got nice butt I don't need people reminding me all the time." Jack said his grin that seemed to say 'I'm back', on his face.

Jo shook her head, knelt to the ground and began to sob. Jack came over to comfort her.

"Shhh. Its alright." Jack wispered to her.

"No its not!" Shouted Jo pulling away from Jack, "Your dead! I shot you. End of story!" Jo shouted slamming the door behind her as the dissmission bell rang.

"I think it was a bit much for her Jack." The Doctor said patting Jack on the shoulder.

It was twilight and Joanna was sitting at the side of the creek just behind the park. She was staring at two fish swimming together in the clear water. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't bother to turn around. She knew it was Jack. "I thought I'd find you here. Well that was after I cheaked everywhere else." Jack said laughing. "Eh sounded better in my head. Come on laugh a little."

"Laugh! I just shot you in the head, you came back to life and your telling me to laugh." Jo shouted standing up. "You expect me to laugh when I'm scared half to death." Jo said begining to sob into her hands.

"So why did you shoot me?" Jack asked.

"I was scared. I've heard what Torchwood can do to people. I was basically just scared of you." Jo answered slightly embarrassed.

"Now my turn to asked questions. Why did you come to our school and pose as teachers?" Jo asked Jack.

Jack let out a faint laugh as he looked at the ground. " A few decades ago Torchwood four went missing. Don't ask how it happened."

" I know how it happened." Jo perked up.

"How?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Well obviously you must have been in Torchwood." Jo said with a smile on her face.

"Anyway." Jack said "It went missing. There was some new rift activity so we came over here with the Doctor and found Torchwood."

"You still haven't answered my question." Jo said annoyed.

"We were training a new crew for this Torchwood. The top people from each class and the most trust worthy would become Torchwood four." Jack answered.

So who is it?" Jo asked eagerly.

" You my friend can find out when your report comes." Jack answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Seven years later

There was the splashing of water at Lachlan's ankles as he trudged through the drain system.

"Any sight of the weevil on the scanner Billy?" Lachlan wispered.

"No. nothing." said Billy typing away at his computer.

Lachlan heard a splash behind him. "You sure Billy?" Lachlan said walking backwards. Suddenly he stopped. He felt someones hot breath breathing down the back of his jacket. He turned around quickly and saw the horrific face of the weevil staring at him. He backed away shouting in to his comm, "Get those bloody scanners fixed!"

He lifted his stun gun and aimed as the weevil charged at him. Lachlan pulled the trigger but missed by only centimetres. The weevil kept charging towards him. It struck Lachlan's leg with it's mighty claw. "AHHHH!" Lachlan screamed in agony.

"Hey! Sweetcheeks! Over here!" A voice shouted at the weevil. From all Lachlan could see it was just a shadowy figure in a long coat standing in the gloom. The weevil turned around to face the new arrival. It charged at them with ease through the water. They stood their ground. The weevil leapt out of the water aiming at the neck. At the last minute the figure ducked and as the weevil landed in the water struck it's hind leg with a syringe. The weevil fell to the ground. The strange saviour pulled a portable hover streacher out of their pocket and placed the weevil on it.

The stranger knelt over Lachlan and said "You know that water probably isn't that good for that cut.''

"Come on." they grunted as they pulled Lachlan out of the water and placed his arm around their neck.

"When we get back we'll have Bri take a look at that for ya. I can tell you'd sure like that."

Lachlan managed a laugh through his agony.

"Hey I heard that!" Bri shouted into her comm.

"I thought You left for good." Lachlan struggled to say.

"Well I came back." They answered.

"But The Doctor and I saw you killed." Lachlan nodded.

"Stranger things have happened." They said.

Lachlan looked up at them with a suspicious face.

"I can't think of any at the moment but anyway." The stranger laughed.

Lachlan and the stranger staggered through the front door of Torchwood.

"Oh no not you!" said Eliza.

"Nice to see you again to Eliza." The stranger mentioned.

"Get him down to Bri nasty leg wound." said the stranger typing something on a leather wristband. The door marked confidential began to open.

"You can't go in there! Thats off limits." Eliza screeched.

The stranger motioned to a machine gun hanging around their neck. "Do I look like an off limits person."

As they walked through the cog wheel door the stranger yelled. "Honey! I'm home."

The end

or is it.


End file.
